Origin of Willow
by MackieRay
Summary: "This is the story of my life." Really though, this is the story of my OC Willow. If you've read snowy and the dragon, this is the main character in that story explained. Hope you enjoy, and like the story of Willow Marie Heartfilia Celestial. (I made an OC maiden name for Layla.). Also, the cover pic is a drawing a friend of mine did. That is what Willow looks like.(Basically)


**Hey! It's me again. So this is basically a fairy tail story, that tells about my own character that I created for fairy tail. Some basic info, is that she's a celestial dragon slayer, she has a sister (namely Lucy) and she ran away from home. Most of her life will be explained in this story. I also am going to create an exceed for her, but I've been hyper focused on the first chapter. Pls give me some name suggestions for her exceed. Hope you enjoy the story of my fairy tail OC.**

**Willow P.O.V**

My name is Willow. I don't like using my last name. But my full name is Willow Marie Mills-Heartfilia-Celestial. That last part, is from my real dad. He doesn't have a real last name though. Anyways, this isn't really something you can guess one so I'll just tell you what I actually go by.

I go by Willow Celeste. So people don't treat me differently. Cause of my stepfather. So this is my story. I was born to Layla Mills. I didn't know my father, but when I was one yr old, my mom got married again.

When I was almost two, my mom gave birth to my little sister Lucy Christina Heartfilia. Oh, the man mom married, his name is Jude.

Jude Heartfilia, owner of Heartfilia Railways. So now mom and I are part of a rich family. Now everything will be perfect right?

Just one problem. Mom is sick. She's dying and no one can do anything about it. It started a year after Lucy was born. Now she'll die in just a few years.

She's stuck in bed, with little to no sun, or exposure to anyone. Lucy doesn't understand, and at the time, neither did I.

Dad is worried, and has started drinking after work. We don't see him that much anymore. He is always at work, or the bar. Drinking his worries away.

Mom is getting worse. So is dad, over time. He is always angry, and has started to take it out on me.

A month has passed now. Mom is at the point of death. Gone before we could even blink it seems. Time for a funeral right?

Dad had her grave placed on the estate, with a beautiful headstone to mark where she is. As well as to prevent people from standing on her grave at any point in time.

Now even more time has passed, and we are all still grieving. I'm covered in bruises from Jude beating me. What should I do? I'm five now, so it's been three years.

I ran, and ran, and ran even further. Away from that awful place I had once called home. Into the woods, and away from everything.

Crying, screaming, just wanting the pain to end. I had gone quite a ways, when I tripped. I fell, and tumbled a little, and would have stopped if not for coming across a hill.

Tumbling down the small hill,I got several cuts and bruises. When I stopped, I was at the bottom of the mountain on the edge of the Heartfilia estate.

I noticed something in the face of the rock. Or what should have been the face anyways. There was a cave. Not a small one, you would expect to see a bear in either.

It was much too large an entrance for that. As if someone had carved it out, and made a home. Than, a simple, yet entirely strange question popped into my head.

The inside of the cave, was white and had a feathery look to it. While at the same time, a thin leather was also present. So, why does it look like that? That was an obvious question, but then it moved.

Me being fearless at the time, walked forward slowly hand outstretched to touch whatever this thing was. Standing up first of course.

It moved again, and then I suddenly felt as if something was staring at me. I looked up, and saw a pair of eyes staring at me. They moved, and then I saw they were part of a massive creature that lived in this cave.

I fell back, hesitant now I had seen the whole thing. I was entranced once more though, as the look of the creature shifted. It's white colour faded, and was replaced by black flecked with with flecks.

It wasn't long before I realized, this was the beast Mom always mentioned in her stories. She wasn't dreaming, she was sharing what she knew as fact. I heard something in the back of my mind, but it didn't register as to what it was.

"_Hey… Yo. H… You….__**Hey!**_" Suddenly a voice jolted me out of my thoughts. It was deep and had a natural growl to it. "You alright? Are you even listening kid?"

It was then I realized the creature was talking to me. "I… I'm ok I guess. What are you?" I asked after confirming I was ok. The creature looked as if he was thinking, and until he replied, I thought (stupidly) that he had forgotten.

"I am a Dragon. Specifically a celestial Dragon. And my name is Olvialic, King of the Celestial Dragons. What about you?" He spoke with a loud voice, and asked me my own name.

I hesitated looking down at my feet. Then, looking up I replied, "My Name is Willow. I don't have a last name." I looked sad apparently when I said that, cause he seemed to know what was going one in my head even though I didn't say anything else.

"Why did you lie? Is it that painful of a memory?" He asked, moving his head closer to me. "Is it that important I don't know? Or are you just wary of me because I am a stranger?"

He asked so many questions I didn't know which one to answer. So, I just answered them all at once. "Yes, yes, yes and yes." I said, a small smile on my face at his look of momentary shock from my answer.

Then he laughed, and the whole ground shook with him. I stumbled closer, and almost fell. However he caught me with his paw, and set me right.

"I see. Well, I didn't need you to answer them, but thank you." He said as he stopped laughing. "In fact, I rather expected you to stay silent." Then he set his foot back on the ground after I was steady.

"Your welcome… I guess. Why didn't you need me to answer them though?" I asked looking directly into his eyes. Which I faintly realized were exactly like my own.

Just then, my exhaustion caught up to me. I started to close my eyes a little, slowly closing them more and more. I started to fall forwards, landing on what I thought was the dragon.

I heard his voice fading out, getting quieter and quieter by the second. "_Hey! Are you.. Ok? Wi.. ow, He…"_ Then it stopped all together, and I slept.

**Olvialic P.O.V **

Willow, as I had learned the girls name was, started to close her eyes. She started to fall over. Quickly, I shifted, and caught her in my human form. The secret of the celestial dragons.

"Hey! Are you ok? Willow, hey come on." I said trying to gently shake her. "_Guess she was tired. I have to take care of her till she wakes up I guess, but after that she has to go back." _I thought, lifting her and walking to the entrance of my cave.

I set her on the stone where I had been before, and laid the blanket I always kept just in case over her small form. She curled up into it, and let out a small groan, that made it sound like she was in pain.

CLosing my eyes, I placed a hand on her forehead, and used my magic to see if she was injured. I grew angry at what I found. What seemed like years and years of beatings marred her five year old body.

Some, were fresh. Seemingly from just before she had come to where I live. Anger was prominent in my mind, as I thought of who could do this. Then I realized, I was on the Heartfilia property. This little girl, was a Heartfilia. The older one, since I could tell she was five, and I had heard rumors that the eldest looked nothing like Jude or Layla.

I had also heard Layla was dead. Which meant Jude had done this to her. That made me even angrier, and I moved to leave to cave, so I wouldn't disturb her.

I walked to the estate, and waited to the whole house was asleep. Then I snuck in, and made my way to Judes room. I covered his mouth with my hand, which caused him to wake up.

He tried to moved, but I pinned him down, and whispered "If you ever hurt your other daughter, I will hunt you down and beat you within an inch of your life. Just like you did to Willow." He had looked confused in his eyes at first, but as I said the name, they filled with hate.

So I asked him a question. "Why do you hate her so much?" He paused, and thought before he decided to answer. When I noticed he had made a decision, I moved my hand t let him speak.

"I hate her because, she is the first born, and looks nothing like her mother. She is just a reminder, that it was her fault her mother died. That child is cursed," He said, with all his hate and malice towards the little girl.

I covered his mouth again, and then said my own peace. "I have known her for a few short hours, and I know she would never do that. You have known her all her life, and still you think she would. Never look for her, and never hurt her little sister. You might survive past when I am almost dead that way." I said with my own malice in my voice.

He, did his best to nod, knowing that someone who could sneak past his most delicate sleeper, and not wake them up would be able to kill him with ease. Then I was gone, just gone, and he wondered if I was ever really there.

**Willow P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open, and I blinked a few times. It was rather dark where I was, but somehow, I could see perfectly fine. Then I heard the dragon's voice, but it sounded just a little different.

"Are you alright Willow?" The dragon asked. I looked around until I saw a human man, who had the same eyes as the dragon, and had white hair like mine, and like the dragon's scales.

"Are you the dragon?" I asked with a tilt of my head. He nodded, and then took a few steps closer. I flinched slightly, and he stopped, obviously wanting to make sure i'm comfortable with where he is.

"I am. Are you surprised?" He asked, coming forwards one more step. I shook my head waiting to see if he would come closer again. "May I come over and sit next to you?" He asked, waiting for me to answer.

I thought a moment, and then nodded saying, "I guess. Just don't touch me." He smiled lightly, and moved to sit with me. After he had made himself comfortable, he turned to look at me.

"Did you sleep well? You were rather tired if you collapsing is anything to go by. I was rather worried. I hope you don't mind that I healed the wounds you had." He said, gesturing towards my body. I looked down, and lightly pulled on my shirt, which revealed my chest enough to see that the most recent injuries from Jude were in fact gone.

"I don't mind. Thank you…. What do you want me to call you?" I asked, after telling him what I thought of him healing my wounds. Then I looked at him and said, "How did you know I was injured?"putting my hand on my stomach, where the worst of them had been.

"I am a healer of sorts. I could tell it wasn't just exhaustion that caused you to fall asleep, but also a bit of blood loss. You had blood on you legs, and I could smell it." He said, looking at my legs, which still had some blood on them. "If you would like, I could take you to the nearby creek so you can wash it off." He said, seeing if I would let him.

I looked at him, and nodded. "Yes, please. How far is it?" I asked, standing up and taking a few steps. He also stood up and walked so that he was next to me.

"Not far. Would you like a ride on my shoulders? Or do you want to walk holding my hand?" He said, offering to do one or the other. So I thought about it before replying.

"Can I just hold your hand?" I asked, looking up at him, as he was an adult, and much taller than me. This time, his only response was to hold his hand out for me. I took it, with little hesitation.

As we walked, I was able to hear the babbling of the creek. It wasn't long, before I could see it as well. Well, we got there and he let go of my hand, and then said, "I'll give you some privacy, so you can wash your whole body if you need to. If you need anything call."

I nodded, and then pulled my night shirt up from my knees where it stopped, after he had walked behind a tree and sat down. I pulled it over my head, and touched the water. To my surprise it was warm.

I stepped in all the way and then sat down, so I could get my legs better. I grabbed some water in my hands and dropped it over my legs, scrubbing lightly to wash the blood off.

After several minutes, the blood was gone. I started on my stomach and chest, as well as my arms. To make sure I had gotten all of the blood off of my body. Once I was sure I had, I stood up and put my nightshirt back on.

I walked to the tree, and tapped his shoulder. He turned his head, and said, "All done then? Do you want to go home now?" I shook my head at his questions.

"I'm done. But please don't make me go back there." I said, stepping back a little. His eyes went wide, when he realized I thought what he meant was back to Jude.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant back to my cave. It's my home. I now your ran away, so I thought you could stay there." He said, trying to calm me down. When he said he knew though, I panicked a little and asked my own question.

"How did you know? I did run away, but how did you know?" I asked, my eyes wide. I tried to remember if I had told him that. I didn't tell him that, so how did he know?

"I'm sorry. I was out of line to do so without your permission.I read your soul, which gives access to your memories and feelings. Or rather allows me to hear them." He said, looking down at the ground, as if it was very interesting.

I shook my head, and started crying. I turned as fast as I could, and ran. "_Great… I'm running again. And for what? Because someone could see all I've been through. I hate this feeling. I hate myself, for leaving Lucy._ _What am I worth to anyone anymore?" _I thought as I ran.

A buzzing sound reached my ears. I ignored it though, and kept running. I fell again. Though this time, I didn't roll down a hill. I just fell over. The buzzing was right next to me now. I looked up, and saw a giant bee looking thing next to me. As it turned out though, with my luck, it was a demon. It was staring at me, and when I went to get up, it drove forward, and grabbed me with it's legs.

I screamed as it pulled me off the ground. I felt something poke my leg, and looked down. The demon had stung me, and then I felt faint. I was falling asleep again, and this time, I was on my own.

How wrong I was. I felt that rush of falling, and felt warm arms wrap around me. "You'll be alright, Willow." I heard. Then I woke up. I was confused at first, but then I realized I was back in Olvialic's cave.

"Why did you come for me?" I asked, seeing him sit a little ways from the entrance of the cave, where he had placed me. He turned t look at me, and replied, but I wasn't happy with the answer.

"You'll find out when your older. Until then, don't worry about it." He said, smiling just slightly. "I didn't mean to upset you back there." He said,turning his back again.

I shook my head. "I may have overreacted.*yawn*" I said, yawning from the ordeals of the day. He chuckled, and pat my head lightly. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over my head.

"Go back to sleep, you need your rest. Tomorrow, I'll teach you dragon slaying." He said, standing up. "Stand back little one. I'm going to change back to my true form."

His body started glowing, so I backed away. His body shape changed, then grew. Until he was a 20 story tall dragon again. He turned carefully, as to not hit me with his tale. "Does this scare you?" He asked putting his head next to me on the ground.

I shook my head, and put my hand on his nose. "It doesn't. What did you mean by teach me dragon slaying?" I asked, removing my hand. He lifted his head.

"I'll Explain in the morning. Get your rest little one. I will watch over you." He said, settling between me and the exit. With a small spot just big enough for me to get out of.

I crawled through it, and sat in front of his front legs. Leaning back on him, and closing my eyes. I didn't know where it was coming from, but a humming sound came from behind me, so I assumed he was humming to help me sleep. Soon, I had fallen asleep, and started dreaming of when mom was still here.

**Olvialic P.O.V**

As she fell asleep next to me, I moved just enough to cover her with my wing. She shifted slightly every once in awhile, but otherwise was still. "_What happened to you Layla? It's the only thing I haven't found in her soul. Was it that bad. She wasn't meant to find me till she was older. Now I have to release the seal earlier than planned."_ I thought to myself, right before laying my head down and falling asleep myself.

**And I'm ending it here. Just a little cliffhanger. The chapter is pretty long, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll work on the next chapter, and post it as soon as possible. School is just crazy sometimes. Once again, I'll say, if you have any ideas for her exceed partner, or if you think I should do something else let me know in a review. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
